


By Chance - Jiang Fengmian x Lan Qiren fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Lan Qiren reminisces the past as he watched the WangXian, as well as LXC and JC. The XiCheng still is in the casual relationship. This happened sometime after the WangXian’s wedding.





	By Chance - Jiang Fengmian x Lan Qiren fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This has a different name from the one in my wattpad acc. Tee-hee! :P

Gusu – Cloud Recesses (Present)  
Lan Qiren’s brows spasm-ed when he saw Wei Wuxian jumped on Lan Wangji, laughing loudly. How many times must I say noise is prohibited on the Cloud Recesses? He thought, a vein popping on his forehead. He looked away from the sight and saw his other nephew Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng talking seriously few meters away from their brothers that’re now an official couple. He smiled, nodding, as he walks away satisfied. His other nephew is still proper and dignified, and the other sect leader Jiang Cheng is also proper. Lan Xichen should befriend Jiang Cheng – the likes of the GusuLan Sects friend should be.   
He stopped when he passed by the entrance of the Cloud Recesses, a memory flashed in his mind. He looked around and for some reason, suddenly, everything reminded him of his younger days in the sect.   
Years ago…   
“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” a loud voice of a woman rang in the entrance of the Cloud Recesses. “So this is the so-called haven of the refined jade-like gentlemen!” she said and grinned widely.   
“Sanren…” a young man with a gentle face that showed kindness and as if he can never get angry said and sighed, a palm on his forehead.   
The two of them went inside, still chatting and the woman’s loud voice caught the attention of the disciples from the other sect, drawing their attention to them.   
“Oh! Isn’t that Jiang-shixiong?!” some of them exclaimed when they saw the iconic purple uniform.   
Jiang Fengmian forced a smile and greeted them back, never intending to draw the attention of the others. He turned to the cause and saw Cangse Sanren smiling from ear to ear. He then just smiled as he accompanied her, walking towards the Orchid room of the Cloud Recesses where the classes will be happening.   
They are strangers, and the first time he met her was earlier when they passed by each other as they walked towards the entrance of the Cloud Recesses. He doesn’t know why, but sensing her carefree and mischievous attitude screaming on her face, he got easy along with her. They talked for a few minutes and decided to go together to enter the Cloud Recesses.   
Unlike him who’s a young master of a prominent clan, Cangse Sanren is a pupil of Baoshan Sanren – a famous rogue cultivator. Her teacher told her to study in the GusuLan sect since her teacher will be meditating. Got nothing to do, Cangse Sanren did as what her teacher had told her.   
“Right.” Cangse Sanren said. “You’re also a handsome gentleman. You’re fit to be in here.” She told him and grinned.   
Jiang Fengmian’s face flushed and he looked away. “I-I’m not… I’m not – “ he said and pressed his lips tight to prevent himself from smiling.   
“Hm?” he heard Cangse Sanren said and she stopped.   
Jiang Fengmian also stopped and turned to look at her. But, she’s looking at something – precisely with someone. He also turned and saw a youth the same age as him and is clad in white. He’s glaring at them – precisely at Cangse Sanren.   
“Noise is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.” The youth wearing the GusuLan Sect’s uniform sternly said, his eyes sharp.   
The others stared at them. Their eyes wide as they looked at the youth clad in white. His uniform is as white as snow, and no wrinkles on the surface. The long strip of the forehead ribbon as white as his uniform is fluttering, making the drifting clouds pattern sewn on it look like moving.   
“Also – “ the youth said. “ – female cultivators aren’t allowed in this area – not even once.” He added as he glared at Cangse Sanren.   
Her brows only raised but her expression became serious. Seeing the surrounding froze by the other youth’s words, Jiang Fengmian intervened. “Err… young master Lan. We – “ he said and glanced at Cangse Sanren who’s still staring eye to eye with the Lan disciple. “Sanren…” he called.   
Cangse Sanren ignored him, still staring at the Lan disciple. He has a pretty and delicate face, but has that air of handsomeness. His chin is high, giving him a prideful look. One may find him arrogant because of this, and would think he’s looking down on them. But… he thought when he saw the hand of the youth on the hilt of his sword. Also, his thin red lips are slightly quivering.   
Is he…? He thought and looked around when he saw the disciples from other sects are pointing and looking at the lone disciple of the GusuLan Sect, whispering.   
“Eh…? We’re still new and he’s already picking on us.”  
“We’re from other sect. Who would expect for us to know their clan’s rules?”  
The Lan disciple’s eyes narrowed, but momentarily shone. He pressed his lips tight and his hand on the hilt of his sword tightened to the point his knuckles cracked. “You…” he said, his voice quivering and he glared at the other disciples. “No chatting in the Cloud Recesses!” he hissed, gritting his teeth. They all gasped and immediately ran, which made the Lan disciple angrier. “No running!” he said.   
Jiang Fengmian thought things got out of hand, so he immediately said. “Young master Lan.” He called and respectfully bowed. “We deeply apologize if our actions wronged you clan’s rules.” He said and stood straight up. “Please punish us as you see fit.” He told him.  
“Jiang-xiong!” the other disciples hiding cried, then immediately shrank back to their hiding when the Lan disciple glared at them.   
Jiang Fengmian ignored them and turned to Cangse Sanren. But, before he could call her a voice suddenly said.   
“No need for punishment.” The newcomer said. “We were also in the wrong. Qiren – “ he called and turned to the glaring Lan disciple. “Young master Jiang apologized on their behalf. You apologize to them, too.” He told him, his voice strict but gentleness is in it. He turned to Cangse Sanren. “Young maiden. Our shifu already heard a word from your shifu. Please follow our shijie.” He said and motioned the female GusuLan sect disciple who also arrived without them noticing.   
Cangse Sanren nodded and bowee, then followed the beautiful female disciple and they left.   
“Is that…” the disciples who are still hiding said, staring at the young man standing beside the glaring disciple.  
“Qingheng-jun!” they exclaimed, surprised.   
The young man is a famed cultivator at his young age. “Then, the one next to him is – “ they said and looked at the glaring disciple, their eyebrows knit. “Lan Qiren?!” they said, then frowned. “He’s not as benevolent as his name!” they added.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth as he glared at them, then to Jiang Fengmian.   
“Didi.” Qingheng-jun called. “Your apology?” he asked. “Your class will be starting soon.” He reminded him.   
Lan Qiren’s lips pursed as if he’s going to eat his words rather than say them to Jiang Fengmian’s face. “I… apologize.” He said and immediately turned his back to them.   
Silence fell as they watched him leave. 

(A/N: aia… I hope this would turn out fine. I’m having fun writing FengQi 😁😁) 

 

 

 

 

 

Friendship – JFM x LQR fanfic  
Rumors says that Qingheng-jun’s younger brother – Lan Qiren, is as skilled as him and is kind to everyone, that is why his name is Qiren. But, the rumors proved them wrong after their first meeting and now, inside their classroom, they are all avoiding him instead of their hopes of befriending him before they went here.   
Jiang Fengmian is the only one seated beside Lan Qiren who’s focused on listening to their teacher. He stared at the side of Lan Qiren’s face that’s visible to him. His brows are long and thin but sharp. His eyelashes are curled and long. His nose is high and his thin lips are pursed, as if he’s always pouting because he was wronged. That thought made him chuckled and he immediately sat straight up when he saw their teacher is looking at him.   
“Qiren.” Their teacher called.   
“Yes.” Lan Qiren answered and stood straight.   
“Since it is the first day, your classmates are new to our clan’s rules. They are already tired from their journey to here, and so… recite our clan’s rules to them.” The teacher said.   
Their eyes went wide, shocked. They’ve already heard that the Lan clan’s rules are exceeding hundreds, and now their teacher is telling Lan Qiren to recite them?!  
“Yes.” Lan Qiren respectfully answered and was about to start when Jiang Fengmian immediately stood up.  
They all looked at him. “Jiang-xiong…?” the others said, puzzled.   
Jiang Fengmian ignored them and looked at their teacher, then glanced at Lan Qiren who’s also looking at him, puzzled. “Sir.” He called to their teacher and respectfully bowed.   
“What is it, young master Jiang?” the teacher asked.   
Jiang Fengmian stood straight. “There’s no need for second young master Lan to recite the Lan clan’s rules for us.” He said. “We could just read them on the walls or on the study scrolls.” He explained.   
The others’ eyes went wide. “Jiang-xiong! Are you crazy?!” they whispered, shocked. “It’s tiring to look up just to read those hundreds of carved rules on a wall! More so, it’d waste our time and we’ll just be straining our neck!” they told him.   
The teacher heard them, but didn’t stop them since he’s curious of Jiang Fengmian’s actions. “We’ll also waste our time if we listen to second young master Lan’s recitation, anyway, so why we don’t spend that time for more things to learn from the teacher?” he asked. “Also, I’ll read the rules for you. Will that be fine?” he added and smiled.   
They gaped at him, awed. The teacher nodded, now understands Jiang Fengmian’s action. However, Lan Qiren’s eyes narrowed again and he glared at him. “Show-off.” He muttered and looked away, frowning, when Jiang Fengmian looked at him.   
“Qiren.” The teacher called.   
Lan Qiren immediately stood straight, his face now back to serious. “Yes.” He answered.   
The teacher turned to Jiang Fengmian. “Then I’ll be troubling you.” He said. “Since looking up at the wall to read our clan’s 800 rules would strain your neck – “ he said and turned to the other disciples.   
They all immediately looked away.   
“Then Qiren will let you borrow the scroll containing our clan’s rules.” The teacher continued. “Qiren, you accompany young master Jiang to the Library Pavilion.” He told him.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t speak. He only lowered his head. “Yes.” He answered. He then sat back on his seat.   
Jiang Fengmian turned to the teacher and gratefully bowed, then sat back on his seat. Their class then proceeded with no more hassle.   
Library Pavilion.   
“Young master Lan.” Jiang Fengmian called as he watched Lan Qiren look for the books and scrolls containing the Lan clan’s rules.   
When Lan Qiren didn’t answer, he just sighed. He stared at him. Lan Qiren’s long and black silky hair is tied unlike Qingheng-jun who has his hair down. Earlier, since their teacher caught him watching him, he didn’t have the chance to stare at him longer.   
Lan Qiren’s skin is smooth and fair, a little exposure to the sun’s heat and it’ll became rosy pink. His neck exposed because of his tied up hair is slender, his collar slightly slid down to his shoulder because of his smooth skin.   
Jiang Fengmian’s hand twitched and he raised it, then looked at Lan Qiren’s exposed neck. His throat was exposed more when he raised his head to search the top of the shelf. Will my… hand fit around that slender neck? He thought and immediately lowered his hand and looked away when Lan Qiren suddenly turned to him. “What’s your problem?” he asked, frowning and his brows knit.   
“Why do you always look mad?” he gently asked as he walked towards him.   
Lan Qiren took a step back. “Because you violated our rules.” He answered.   
Jiang Fengmian took another step. “I already apologized, right?” he asked.   
Lan Qiren took another step back and his back hit the shelf because it’s narrow in where they are. He looked at Jiang Fengmian who stopped right in front of him, only a step separating them two.   
“You know shifu wants to punish me. Why did you save me?” Lan Qiren asked.   
“Because he’s punishing you.” Jiang Fengmian answered as he raised his hand. He’s staring at Lan Qiren’s neck.   
Lan Qiren just stared at him. “… mind your own business.” He told him.   
Jiang Fengmian’s hand stopped, then he took the books from Lan Qiren’s arms. He felt his skin shivered when his hand made a momentary contact on Lan Qiren’s skin. He looked at him, but Lan Qiren’s head is lowered as he read the titles of the books. His bangs on the side of his head that wasn’t tied by the forehead ribbon is freely falling, covering his face and obstructing Jiang Fengmian’s sight of him.   
His hand was about to move again when Lan Qiren raised his head and caught him staring at him. “What?” he asked as he handed him the books.  
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer and balled his fists. He took the books from him. “Thank you, second young master Lan.” He told him and groaned when he felt the stack of books are heavy.   
Lan Qiren’s brows raised. “Want help?” he asked, his face smug.   
Jiang Fengmian shook his head and immediately walked out of the library pavilion. Lan Qiren is following behind him… or so he thought. When he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, he looked back. Only to see Lan Qiren diligently reading another book while standing straight parallel to the shelves. The longer he watched him, the more he felt his heart itch. After a while and he silently left, bringing the stack of heavy books.   
He’s… lonely. He thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Attention – JFM x LQR fanfic   
“Qiren.” Qingheng-jun called one afternoon. He saw his younger brother drowned in books again, and is alone inside the library pavilion. When Lan Qiren didn’t answer, he called him again.   
Only the fourth time Lan Qiren raised his head and looked at him in surprise. “Brother!” he said and immediately bowed.   
Qingheng-jun entered the library pavilion, his sleeves and the hem of his clothes fluttered like an immortal. Lan Qiren stared at him in awe, but immediately looked down when Qingheng-jun looked at him.   
Qingheng-jun secretly sighed. He knows his younger brother admires him, but it creates a great distance between them two. Everyday he’s thinking of how to break this distance. They’re only two siblings, and it pains him his younger brother being distant to him. “Didi.” He called affectionately and smiled.   
But, Lan Qiren just bowed further. “Brother.” He called. “May I know of the purpose of your visit?” he asked and stood as straight as the shelves behind him, making him look like a post parallel to the shelves.   
Qingheng-jun suppressed a grimace. He knows why Lan Qiren, aside from idolizing him, is as uptight as ever and strict even to himself. It’s because of their teacher who bore their clan’s rules in them siblings ever since they are young. “Qiren. Why don’t we have a talk?” he asked and gently smiled.   
But, Lan Qiren’s face slightly paled. “Is it about the commotion yesterday, brother?” he asked, then immediately bowed. “I really apologize. I didn’t mean to scold the disciples from the other sects. If you could, punish me, brother.” He said and lowered his head.   
Qingheng-jun’s eye now twitched. He took a deep breath, marched towards his brother and dragged him by his back collar. Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide, surprised, but he didn’t speak after seeing his elder brother’s pissed face. “You have no class today, anyway, since your teacher is out and went to the other sects for a meeting. Now’s the time for you to relax and have fun!” he said and took out his sword. Lan Qiren still on his hand, he mounted on the sword and flew away towards the Caiyi town.   
He’ll make his younger brother know the word ‘fun’.   
Caiyi Town  
“AH!” Cangse Sanren exhaled after she drank a mouthful of Emperor’s Smile.   
Jiang Fengmian grimaced. “Shijie!” the other disciples who was with them yesterday called, grinning in awe of her. They’re all sitting in one long table.   
“Hahahahaha!” Cangse Sanren laughed and put down the jar.   
Jiang Fengmian sighed. “And here I thought you’d be disciplined of the female GusuLan Sect’s disciples.” He told her.   
“They did!” Cangse Sanren answered. “I acted proper in front of them. Hahahahaha!” she laughed.  
“Amazing!” the others said. “Wish we could’ve seen that!” they said and laughed.   
Cangse Sanren grinned. She is a lady with improper manners because she’s carefree and mischievous. “So? What happened on your side yesterday?” she asked and turned to Jiang Fengmian.   
But, it were the others who answered her. “Jiang-xiong apologized even though he did nothing wrong!” they said. “He apologized for us! Jiang-xiong, you’re really a man to be admired!” they told him.   
“Yes, ah.” Cangse Sanren said and smiled. “He’s really admirable.” She said and drank again.   
Jiang Fengmian’s cheeks flushed. “You’re exaggerating.” He told them and calmly sipped his drink.   
“But… that Lan Qiren’s attitude is really surprising.” One of them said.   
Jiang Fengmian and Cangse Sanren turned to them. “Yes, ah. We really thought he’s nice, considering the praises our parents and sect leaders have of him. Who knew…” they said.   
“He’s so stuffy!”  
“Yes, ah! He’s so grumpy!”   
“Stricter than the teacher!”  
And they laughed. Cangse Sanren chuckled. “Hm? What’s wrong?” she asked when he saw Jiang Fengmian’s just silent.  
“Aren’t you mad of him because he scolded you yesterday?” he asked, playing with his cup.   
The others’ laugh are in the background. “Why would I?” Cangse Sanren said. “I should also got the idea that the entrance I went in is for the male disciples.” She said and smiled. “What? You’re going to fight him for me?” she asked and grinned. Seeing Jiang Fengmian’s ears turned pink, she laughed. “Don’t pick on him too much.” She told him.   
“Why?” he asked.   
“People like him…” Cangse Sanren said. “They are vulnerable.” She said and smiled.   
Jiang Fengmian stared at her. So she noticed. As expected of the disciple of the famous rogue cultivator. He thought.   
“Oh? Jiang-xiong. Shijie. What’re you two being serious over there?” the others asked when they noticed the two of them fell silent.   
Cangse Sanren laughed loudly. “Nothing! Nothing!” she answered and patted their back. “Let’s drink!” she told them.   
“Shijie’s the best!” they said and laughed.   
Cangse Sanren just laughed with them, but Jiang Fengmian’s mind is somewhere else. He looked away, and got the chance to see two white figures on the other side of the river walking. Lan Qiren. He thought when he saw Lan Qiren with Qingheng-jun.   
He immediately stood up. “Hm? Jiang-xiong, what’s wrong?” they asked him.   
He forced a smile and excused himself. He saw Cangse Sanren is watching him but he already ran away and crossed the bridge.   
“Qingheng-jun! Second young master Lan!” he called as he caught up with them.   
Hearing the familiar voice, Lan Qiren froze. Qingheng-jun noticed, but he turned to Jiang Fengmian calmly. “Young master Jiang.” He called and bowed. “What’s the rush?” he asked.   
Jiang Fengmian bowed back, then glanced to Lan Qiren whose back is still facing him. “Nothing. I just went to greet Qingheng-jun and second young master Lan.” He said and smiled, then glanced at Lan Qiren again whose not turning to him. “… is something wrong with second young master Lan?” he asked, worry on his voice.   
Qingheng-jun glanced at Lan Qiren. “Qiren.” He called, using his name as formality when there’re people around.   
Lan Qiren took a deep breath and turned. Then, he bowed. But, he didn’t speak and just looked at Jiang Fengmian blankly.   
“My younger brother’s voice is hoarse today.” Qingheng-jun said.   
“Why? Is it that bad?” Jiang Fengmian asked and looked at Lan Qiren, full of worry.   
Qingheng-jun slowly shook his head. “He got eaten too much cold food. Resting his voice for couple of hours and he’ll be fine.” He explained and looked at Lan Qiren whose ears now turned pink.   
Jiang Fengmian smiled, amused. He didn’t imagine Lan Qiren could blush. Qingheng-jun looked at the two. “Right.” He said, remembered something. “I forgot. Qiren.” He called. “Uncle told me earlier to deliver something to him. I’ll be going.” He told him.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide, protest in his eyes. But Qingheng-jun looked away and turned to Jiang Fengmian. “Young master Jiang.” He called. “Can I leave my brother’s welfare to you? As you’ve heard, I had some business to do.” He told him.   
Both their eyes went wide. Lan Qiren tugged his brother’s sleeve, protest can clearly be seen in his face and he’s shaking his head. Jiang Fengmian looked at the siblings.   
Qingheng-jun sighed and held his younger brother’s hand tugging his sleeve. I’m glad I got to spend a day with him since everyday I am busy. Uncle may scold me later, but it’s worth it. He thought and smiled. “Be good.” He told him and patted his head as he mounted on his sword and flew away   
Lan Qiren opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Jiang Fengmian walked towards him. “Second young master Lan – “ he called.   
Lan Qiren turned to him and glared, then marched away. Jiang Fengmian sighed as he followed him.   
Extra:   
Qingheng-jun, flying on his sword. “Ah.” He said, remembered something. “I forgot. I just suddenly dragged didi who didn’t bring his sword to the library since he doesn’t have a need for it there. I wonder… how will didi fly home?” he muttered and sighed.   
I’ll just leave it to dependable young master Jiang.   
(A/N: a foreshadow of the next chap. 😂😂😂)

Development – JFM x LQR fanfic  
Jiang Fengmian sighed as he watched Lan Qiren walk before him. He turned when he saw the sun started to set, yet Lan Qiren still didn’t stop walking. They’ve been walking for 3 straight hours now, and worse, going in circles yet Lan Qiren still doesn’t stop. He’s hesitating to call him again since Lan Qiren’s been ignoring him the whole time. He can’t initiate a conversation, though, since he doesn’t know if Lan Qiren’s voice is back now. He could only wait.   
“You can stop following me now.” Lan Qiren said, his voice still slightly hoarse but it’s comprehensible now.   
Jiang Fengmian looked at him. “But, second young master Lan – “ he said.  
Lan Qiren just looked around. They’ve gone far from Caiyi Town. “I’ll be telling my brother you’ve accompanied me. Now, go.” He told him, his voice cold.   
Jiang Fengmian stared at his back. Sensing Lan Qiren won’t listen to him, he silently bowed, then left.   
Lan Qiren sighed, relieved, when he heard Jiang Fengmian’s footsteps away. He turned and saw an elder of their sect talking to an old woman. For some reason, he felt panic in his heart when he thought someone from his clan might see him with Jiang Fengmian. That thought made his cheeks flushed. Why am I worrying about this, anyway? He thought and frowned, but his face bathed in the setting sun’s light is red. It’s not like I’m doing something illegal and breaking our clan’s rule – he thought and cleared his throat. He was about to walk towards the elder when he heard a voice called him.   
“Second young master Lan, I forgot to tell y – “ Jiang Fengmian who came back said. He was surprised when Lan Qiren suddenly turned to him, glaring. Ah, no. That’s not what’s surprising. He thought and looked at Lan Qiren’s hands on his chest when he suddenly pushed him back. “Ah. Second young master Lan, I – “ he said and looked at Lan Qiren’s whose face is lowered, but his ears are red. He’s mad again? Or –   
He doesn’t have time to think when he felt his feet didn’t touch the ground. The next second and he felt the ice-cold water of the river.   
Lan Qiren, his face so red in embarrassment after he was surprised and so he suddenly instinctively pushed Jiang Fengmian, opened his eyes and raised his head after he heard a loud splash, followed by the people exclaims. Hm? He thought when he saw Jiang Fengmian’s not in sight. Then, he looked at the bubbling water. His eyes went round and wide. Don’t tell me… he thought and looked at the few people around. Fortunately, there’re less people here and only three of them saw Jiang Fengmian ‘fell’ on the river. Yes. They didn’t see how he fell on the river.   
He immediately looked back and saw the sect elder is flying away and so he didn’t see the commotion. He turned to the river and saw Jiang Fengmian’s not coming out. Oh, no… did I kill him?! He thought, his face paled as he walked to the riverbank, his body shaking in fright. No… he thought as he reached his hand out to the water. Don’t die! He thought and closed his eyes tight as he lowered his head. A sob came out of his mouth just as Jiang Fengmian’s head come out of the water.   
He saw Lan Qiren is sitting on the riverbank, his face on his knee as his hand is touching the ice-cold water. His face went serious as he slowly swam near him. He held his hand. It was soft and warm against his cold skin due to falling in the water.   
“I’m sorry…” Lan Qiren said, sobbing. “I didn’t mean to… you scared me – “ he said. His hand held by Jiang Fengmian is shaking. “Don’t scare me… don’t die – “ he said and raised his head to see him. “You… didn’t die…” he said and hiccupped, his face red because of his crying.   
So cute… Jiang Fengmian thought as he felt his anger melt away. He went out of the river. He’s really not that angry at him for pushing him on the river. He knows how to swim. Just… for a moment he thought Lan Qiren’s so mad at him but then he also thought Lan Qiren’s not that kind of person and he’d fight you squarely. Adding by hearing him apologize to him and he cried… Jiang Fengmian felt his chest warmed up despite his body cold from soaking in the river. “Second young master Lan.” He called as he stood beside him who’s still sitting on the ground. His robes are now dirty and damp. “Shall we return to the Cloud Recesses?” he asked and his hand still holding the warm as jade hand of Lan Qiren, he held it tight.   
Lan Qiren sniffed and didn’t answer. But, he let him pull him up. Before they left, the people gave them a change of clothes. Then, they flee to the Cloud Recesses on Jiang Fengmian’s sword.   
“Why don’t you hate me?” Lan Qiren asked as they reached the entrance of the Cloud Recesses. It’s already curfew.   
“Why would I?” Jiang Fengmian asked back.   
Lan Qiren didn’t answer and leapt off the roof, then vanished. Jiang Fengmian sighed and followed, only to find Lan Qiren gone.   
The next morning, they received a great shock. Lan Qiren is going to be punished for breaking rules.   
“What?! Why?” Jiang Fengmian asked and coughed. His body felt weak and he caught a cold.   
“Someone caught him outside when it’s already past the curfew. Also, someone saw him pushed somebody to the river.”   
Jiang Fengmian’s eyes went wide. He’s getting punished because of me! He thought and was about to go down the bed when he heard the disciple gasped. “Lan Qiren!” he said.  
Jiang Fengmian immediately turned and saw Lan Qiren standing by the door, looking the same as ever. “The class is about to start.” He said and eyed the disciple.   
“Yes, yes!” he said and ran to leave.   
Silence fell between them. “I’ll tell out teacher you are sick.” He said and was about to leave when Jiang Fengmian called him. “What?” he asked, cold.   
“… I should receive the punishment, too –“ he said.   
Lan Qiren cut him off. “I brought this upon myself. It doesn’t concern you.” He told him.   
Jiang Fengmian’s eye twitched when he felt his heart pricked from Lan Qiren’s words. He raised his head to look at him, but Lan Qiren’s already gone. The days following that, they didn’t have time to interact with each other. One, because Lan Qiren is obviously avoiding him. Two, it’s their vacation.   
Lotus Pier.   
“Father.” Jiang Fengmian respectfully bowed.   
His parents smiled. “I heard you got sick during your last week in Gusu. Excited to be home?” his mother teased.   
Jiang Fengmian just smiled. “Aia. Our son will just say yes to indulge you.” His father told his mother. “Son, it’s good you are back now.” He said. “We’d like you to meet someone.” He told him.   
Jiang Fengmian’s forehead knotted, but he just nodded. As they reached the hall, he saw wo elders and a beautiful and elegant young woman waiting for them.   
“Meet your future wife – Yu Ziyuan.”   
Cloud Recesses.   
He raised his head when he heard footsteps in the entrance of the Orchid Room. It was Qingheng-jun. “Brother.” He called and was about to stand up when Qingheng-jun motioned his hand.   
“It’s fine. Just sit.” Qingheng-jun said and sat across him. “How are you today?” he asked and stared at his younger brother’s face, studying his expression.   
Lan Qiren remained his face blank. Qingheng-jun smiled. “Why is brother here?” he asked, puzzled. “I thought you, as the sect leader, and shifu is going to the conference?” he asked, puzzled. He put down the book and took a brush.   
“The meeting’s finished.” Qingheng-jun answered.   
“How did it go?” Lan Qiren asked as he dipped the brush on the ink. “What’s the meeting all about, anyway?” he asked.   
“The YunmengJiang Sect’s next sect leader was appointed.” Qingheng-jun answered.   
Lan Qiren’s hand shook and the character he’s writing was changed. He folded the paper neatly and put it aside. “Oh.” He just said. He knew, it could only be Jiang Fengmian who’s the next sect leader of the YunmengJiang Sect. “When is it gonna be?” he asked and decided to just grind ink for now.   
“Years after this.” Qingheng-jun answered. “When he tied the know with young mistress Yu Ziyuan.” He added.  
Ink splattered on the front of Lan Qiren’s robe after his hand trembled and his grip loosened. “Oh…” he just said and lowered his head.   
Qingheng-jun stared at him, then put a hand on his temple. He clearly saw a drop of crystal water fell on the ink and mixed with it.   
“You’ll be fine... didi.” He told him when he heard a sob. 

Changes – JFM x LQR fanfic  
Years have passed, and Jiang Fengmian didn’t come back to the Cloud Recesses. But, he still kept his communication with Cangse Sanren and one time he invited her to come to the Lotus Pier after she left the Cloud Recesses.   
“How shameless!” Yu Ziyuan said, mad, as she glared at Jiang Fengmian and Cangse Sanren. “You will be getting married yet you dare bring a woman here!” she said, mad.   
“She’s a friend – “ Jiang Fengmian said, then sighed when Yu Ziyuan just walked out. He turned to Cangse Sanren. “Don’t mind her.” He told her.   
“She’s really beautiful…” Cangse Sanren said, then grimaced. “As for me…”   
“Maiden is pretty.” Wei Changze said as he entered, bringing them food.   
Cangse Sanren’s eyes lit up and she ran towards Wei Changze. “Changze, ah.” She called. “Am I really pretty?” she asked and smiled sweetly.   
Wei Changze’s face went red. “Of course.” He answered and looked away, shy.   
Jiang Fengmian watched them two with a smile on his face. His bestfriend with the girl he used to like… he just shook his head as they started to eat. “Oh, right.” Cangse Sanren said. “You’ve never gone back to the Cloud Recesses, right? How many years has it been…” she said and sighed. “You should go there once in a while. There’s been a big change!” she told him.   
“What is it?” Jiang Fengmian asked.   
“Qingheng-jun finally became the sect leader. Then, he got a wife. But… there seemed to be problems regarding his wife…” she muttered and continued rambling. Wei Changze listened to her.   
However, Jiang Fengmian’s waiting for that name. And Cangse Sanren didn’t fail him.   
“Also, Lan Qiren – “ she said and looked at him.  
Jiang Fengmian felt his heart skipped a beat. “What about him?” he asked, kept his face neutral.   
As expected, Cangse Sanren’s brows raised. “Why so indifferent? Weren’t you two close before?” she asked, puzzled. “You even left me and the group to go have a dat-greet Qingheng-jun and him when you saw them at the Caiyi Town. Then, you never went back. I could only walk back with the group together…” she said and sighed.   
“Is that true?!” Wei Changze asked, surprised. He turned to Jiang Fengmian. “Sect leader, you shouldn’t cut ties with your friends no matter how many years passed.” He told him.  
Jiang Fengmian just smiled. “Alright. Let’s go to Cloud Recesses together.” He told her.   
“Yes!” Cangse Sanren said, then chatted with Wei Changze.   
Jiang Fengmian sighed. These two… he thought and shook his head as he resumed eating. I wonder… how is he now? He thought.   
I’ll know it once we’d go to Cloud Recesses.   
Cloud Recesses.   
“Sect leader Jiang!” the disciples of the GusuLan Sect exclaimed when they saw him arrive.   
Jiang Fengmian forced a smile. “I’m here to talk with sect leader Lan.” He answered, then glanced at Cangse Sanren who’s humming as she looked around, feeling nostalgic.   
“Aiyo! Sect leader is in closed cultivation right now. Also, the elders aren’t around…”   
“Hey. Senior Lan is here.”   
“Oh. Right.”   
“’Senior Lan’?” Jiang Fengmian asked.   
“Senior Lan Qiren – sect leader Qingheng-jun’s younger brother. He’s the one teaching the disciples and the guest disciples now…” they answered. “Sect leader Jiang doesn’t know him?” they asked.   
“Err, no… I know him. He’s my classmate when I was studying here…” He said.   
“Oh.” They said. “Sect leader Jiang, we apologize but we can’t accompany you to the library pavilion. We still have duties…” they said and grimaced. Obviously, Lan Qiren is in the library pavilion.   
“No worry. We’ll go there.” He said and he and Cangse Sanren then walked towards the library pavilion.   
Library Pavilion.  
“Oh – “ Cangse Sanren said and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. They saw Lan Qiren sleeping by the window and sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall. But, that’s not all. He has a beard and a mustache which made Cangse Sanren laugh. “A perfect timing.” She said and grinned as she walked towards him.   
“What’re you doing?” Jiang Fengmian asked, still standing outside. He asked her, yet his eyes are on Lan Qiren.   
“Shh-!” she said and took out a small knife. Then… she shaved Lan Qiren’s beard and mustache. “Tsk, tsk. I thought the Lan clan likes a clean appearance. Why would he grow a beard and a mustache like an old man…?” she muttered as she work.   
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer and just remained standing by the door. Cangse Sanren saw him. “What’re you standing there for like a wallflower?” she asked, then turned to Lan Qiren. “Now, better.” She sais and smiled brightly.   
Jiang Fengmian turned and he held his breath when he saw Lan Qiren’s face.   
“I shaved his beard and mustache coz it’s pissing me off. I mean, he’s handsome. Ah, but Changze is more handsome. More than you, too.” She said and grinned. “Also, I like the Lan Qiren before. Lately, I heard him too strict towards his students. But, they become best students. Haaa…” she sighed and patted his shoulder when she passed by him. She then left, leaving the two in silence.   
Jiang Fengmian drew a sharp breath as he stepped his foot inside the library pavilion, the same time the memory of the past flashed in his mind. He looked at the person sleeping peacefully. He didn’t notice, his feet brought him towards him. “Second young master Lan…” he called, the same way he called him in the past. He took a deep breath as he knelt beside the sleeping person. “… I wonder what you were thinking back then… when you heard me getting married…” he muttered.   
“He was hurt.” A voice behind him said. “My only didi.”   
Jiang Fengmian turned. “Qingheng-jun – “ he said, only to be greeted by a vicious punch. He fell on the floor.   
“Aaaah. That felt good – “ Qingheng-jun said, cracking his knuckles. “ – it’s for the five whole years my didi cried.” He said and glared at Jiang Fengmian whose nose is bleeding and his lips was cut.   
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer and lowered his head. He looked at Lan Qiren, only to be punched on the other side of his face when Qingheng jun kicked him.   
“You have no right to lay your eyes on my didi.” Qingheng-jun said, mad. “I only let you earlier since maiden Cangse is here. Get lost – “ he said and kicked him in the chest. “ – no matter how you let me beat you up, but you’ll end up killed by me since my didi won’t wake up. I put a sleeping spell on him, and only until I did so will he wake up.” He explained.   
Jiang Fengmian stared at the ceiling as he lie down the floor, beaten by Qingheng-jun. “Then tell me…” he said. “What should I have done back then, in order not to disappoint my parents? In order not to fail my clan?” he asked as he closed his eyes.   
“Even I don’t know.” Qingheng-jun honestly answered. “No matter the choice we take, we still have to let go of something in order to gain something.” He said, his face serious.   
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer and just let his tears fell. He heard Qingheng-jun’s footsteps. “Say your goodbye to my didi now.” He coldly said as he waited outside.   
Jiang Fengmian opened his eyes and sat up. His body hurting but his heart hurt more. He doesn’t want to lose him… he thought as he gritted his teeth. He raised his trembling hand to touch Lan Qiren’s face. He didn’t change one bit from their past… he thought and smiled as his tears fell.   
“Mind you. I’ll be locking my didi’s memories of you. Yes, ah… our music can do this.” Qingheng-jun scoffed, then hurt passed in his eyes when he looked at Lan Qiren. He looked away and left.   
“Lan Qiren…” Jiang Fengmian called, then bitterly smiled. He wouldn’t answer. He thought as he raised his hand. He stopped, then wiped the blood off his hand and touched Lan Qiren’s cheek. “Qiren…” he called, his voice gentle as he bitterly smiled. “I’m sorry… and – “ he said as he reached his lips and kissed him. He tasted the blood from the cut on his lips, and it was mixed by salty tears. “I love you.” He whispered as he kissed him again, then kissed his forehead, touching the forehead ribbon. It wasn’t intentional since Jiang Fengmian doesn’t know the meaning behind the forehead ribbon. If he only did…   
Qingheng-jun who was silently watching outside saw this. But, instead of being surprised, he felt sadness and pain. His didi… his didi’s heart.. will forever be owned by that man. He closed his eyes as he undid the spell.   
Lan Qiren opened his eyes when he felt something soft touched his lips. It was sweet, but also rustic and salty. He didn’t expect he will be greeted by the man that’s always on his mind. “Jiang Fengmian – “ he muttered under his breath, shocked. His heart is beating wildly.   
Jiang Fengmian smiled, the same smile in the past which captured Lan Qiren’s heart. “Qiren.” He called as he closed his eyes and kissed him.   
Lan Qiren felt his heart jumped. He closed his eyes and kissed him back.   
(A/N: I really put ‘let go’ instead of ‘lose’ since JFM won’t be losing LQR. LQR is still there, but… :’( 

Dream – JFM x LQR fanfic  
“Second young master Lan!” Wei Wuxian’s voice echoing in the Cloud Recessed made Lan Qiren snap back to his senses.   
His eyes narrowed and he marched back when he was just about to leave. “Wei Wuxi-!” he said and stopped when he saw Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian feeding the rabbits. Afar, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng are chatting. His eyes bore on them two. One white and one purple… he thought, a memory flashed in his mind yet immediately disappeared.   
“Uncle?” Lan Xichen called.   
“Senior Lan.” Jiang Cheng said and respectfully bowed.  
He stared at him and his eyes slightly went wide when he saw an image of a gentle-looking man overlapped Jiang Cheng’s figure. However, it vanished since Jiang Cheng doesn’t resemble him. He just nodded.   
“Uncle.” Lan Wangji called as he and Wei Wuxian walked towards him and bowed.   
Lan Qiren’s brow twitched as he immediately touched his beard, remembered Wei Wuxian’s mother – Cangse Sanren shaved off his beard and mustache. He didn’t went out for weeks after that until he got his beard and mustache again.   
Past –   
Lan Qiren’s eyelids twitched when he felt something wet went out of his closed eyes and streamed down his cheek. “What – “ he said and opened his eyes. He felt his cheek. It’s wet. He then felt his lips, as if something soft and warm is still there and the mixed taste of sweetness, saltiness and rustic he could taste.   
“Didi.” Qingheng-jun said as he walked towards him. “You fell asleep.” He told him.   
“Oh – “ Lan Qiren just said and sat straight up. However, he noticed something alarming. “My… beard and mustache…” he said.   
“Ah – “ Qingheng-jun said, remembered something. “Two people went here and one is a pretty but carefree lady passed by and – “ he said.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes narrowed. “Cangse Sanren!” he roared, mad.   
Qingheng-jun smiled. “You look better.” He told him, referring to his appearance.   
Lan Qiren blew out air, tired. “Oh. What about the other one?” he asked.   
The smile on Qingheng-jun’s face disappeared. “I forgot.” He said.  
Outside the Cloud Recesses.   
“What’re you gonna do now?” Cangse Sanren asked, worried. She helped him walk until outside and settled him on the tree.   
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer, his eyes still wild like his feelings. He could still feel Lan Qiren’s lips and his warmth. He looked at his hands that touched the beautiful man in that serene pavilion. Yes. They did it. Qingheng-jun wanted to protest, but he didn’t want for Lan Qiren to know that his beautiful dream is real, only to be forgotten when he wakes up – just like every dream. “I… he won’t remember me anymore.” He said and bitterly smiled as his tears fell once again.   
“Jiang Fengmian…” Cangse Sanren called and sighed. “As a wife, it hurts us when we knew our husband doesn’t love us.” She sais and smiled. He looked at her. “Changze and I will get married. We still haven’t planned the date, but…” she said and smiled, a true smile. “Why don’t you give your wife a chance?” she asked. “She loves you.”   
“She does?”   
Cangse Sanren nodded. “I can see in her eyes, the way she looks at you… is the same way you look at him.” She said, her smile sad. She’s referring to Lan Qiren.   
“… I don’t want to forget him.” Jiang Fengmian said.   
“You won’t.” She said. “Your memories are yours. He will remain in your heart. Just… “ she said and sighed, don’t know how to explain it.   
Jiang Fengmian smiled. “I know.” He said. “It’s not like I’m cheating maiden Yu. Just… give her some genuine love… even if not that much like him.” He said.   
“Yes…” Cangse Sanren said and sadly smiled.   
Silence fell upon them and they left after that.   
Present –   
Lan Qiren’s hand stopped. Right. I was mad back then when my beard and mustache was shaved off. But… why was I so mad? And… why do I grow beard and mustache? He thought, puzzled.   
A memory struck in his mind - the time Wei Wuxian was punished after punching Jin Zixuan, and Jiang Fengmian came to Cloud Recesses.   
Past –   
“It’s been a long time…” Jiang Fengmian said, looking around.   
“Huh?” he said.   
Jiang Fengmian just smiled as he always did. “Qi-Senior Lan.” He called.   
Lan Qiren just nodded as he led him to the tea room for them to talk about Wei Wuxian. “Please come inside.” He said as he opened the door for him.   
“I wonder how old is senior Lan now.” Jiang Fengmian suddenly said.   
“Why?” Lan Qiren asked.   
Jiang Fengmian turned to him. “ I guess… the same age as me, right?” he asked and said a number.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide. … how did he know?! He thought   
Jiang Fengmian laughed. “Ah Cheng is the same age as second young master Lan – “ he said, putting more force on the address than he should. “And Qingheng-jun should be the same age as me. But, you’re younger than Qingheng-jun – “   
“How do you know?!” Lan Qiren asked, shocked. Those who didn’t see Qingheng-jun would assume he is older than him, also considering hos beard and mustache.   
But, Jiang Fengmian just smiled. They started to talk about Wei Wuxian, but their mind is far away from the youth. Lan Qiren is eyeing Jiang Fengmian suspiciously while Jiang Fengmian’s smiling, as if enjoying him suspicious of him.   
“Oh, right.” Jiang Fengmian said as they went outside.   
Lan Qiren, suspicious of him, immediately went his guard up. “What?” he asked, cold. He now decided. He doesn’t like this guy.   
“… why do you grow beard and mustache?” Jiang Fengmian asked and smiled widely.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide. First, he didn’t address him as an elder. Second… he doesn’t know the answer! Why, indeed? He thought.   
Jiang Fengmian’s smile decreased a little. “Oh. Please don’t mind my question.” He said and left to fetch Wei Wuxian   
Lan Qiren finally snapped back to his senses. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the fleeting figure. Fck off! He cursed, but only in his mind.   
He hates that guy!  
Present –   
He sighed at the memory. Why, indeed? He thought and looked at the four before him. He just nodded at them and silently left. His feet brought him to the library pavilion. As soon as his foot stepped inside, his figure staggered and he fell on the floor, face first.   
“Did you grow your mustache and beard to hide from me?” a voice asked.   
“Oww…” Lan Qiren cried and raised his head to look for the owner of the voice which is achingly familiar. His ears perked up when he heard moans and cries. He felt his face went red, but in anger. How dare those people make out in this holy library pavilion! He thought, his eyes narrowed as he stood up. But, he searched but didn’t see anybody.   
The voices continued. “You left me – “   
“I didn’t mean to.”   
“You left me…*sob”   
“I’m sorry – *cry”  
“… you left me – *cry”  
“I love you.”  
Lan Qiren froze. … why is the other voice familiar, too?   
“Qiren…”   
Lan Qiren felt the wind blew and he turned. There, by the window a tall man in purple stood. “… why did you come back?” he asked.   
Jiang Fengmian just smiled. “You know I can’t anymore…” he said and looked at his transparent figure.   
“Then… why are you here?” he asked.   
Jiang Fengmian didn’t answer. He walked towards him and stopped in front of him. Silently, he kissed his forehead – the same spot where he kissed him before, which is covered by his forehead ribbon. Yes. He kissed his forehead ribbon. “Qiren…” he called and stared at him. For a moment, they looked like their appearance from their youth.   
“You should take responsibility. Yet…” Lan Qiren said and lowered his head.   
Jiang Fengmian smiled, a sad smile. “I will.” He told him and kissed him. Then, his figure started to disappear.   
Lan Qiren’s eyes went wide. “Fengmian!” he called as he reached his hand out, tears in his eyes. Jiang Fengmian reached his hand out to him, but only the air did Lan Qiren caught.   
He lowered his face. “Damn it!” he cursed as he stared at the ravine beneath him. “He’s trying to kill me!” he thought, referring to Jiang Fengmian’s ghost leading him to his death. “And… and - !” he said, gritting his teeth as he felt his back. He remembered that time he asked his older brother why his body is aching, yet Qingheng-jun just said he fell on the cold springs while asleep. He asked why he has bites all over his body. For one moment Qingheng-jun’s face went dark, and he just said the mosquitoes bit him.   
What a giant mosquito. Lan Qiren thought, sarcastic. He sighed and looked around the library pavilion. Then, he smiled. Seems like… he thought and turned when the door opened and the four earlier arrived.   
“Uncle, what happened? We heard you screaming.” Lan Xichen said.   
However, then froze when they saw him. Lan Qiren, for the first time, smiled.   
“… I’m just feeling nostalgic.” 

(A/N: uwu…. I’ll make a happy ending of these two in my next fic! T^T)


End file.
